


Tell Me How

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Based on "Hi could you make a drabble for the stalia reunion scene we didnt get?"taken from my sideblog @acoyotesmate





	Tell Me How

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Tell Me How by Paramore bc it kinda reminds me of them tbh

Malia stood awkwardly in front of Stiles, hoping he would be the one to break the stifling silence. Instead, he pulled Malia into a crushing hug that she hesitated to return.

“I’m sorry,” He said quietly.

_Sorry for what? Making me fall in love with you? Sorry that you were my anchor, but I wasn’t enough to bring you back? Sorry for being in love with my best friend all this time?_

Malia desperately wanted to ask, maybe even shout at him, but she didn’t.

No. It wasn’t the time for that. 

She hugged him back tightly, relief flooding through her and washing away the bitterness as she took in his scent, felt the warmth of his body against her.

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” she told him. 

It didn’t take away the stinging hurt in her belly, but for now she would take it. 


End file.
